


The 600: The New Hope of Humanity

by Pabaxel



Category: The 600: The New Hope of Humanity
Genre: Adventure, Apocalypse, Gen, Last of humankind, Mystery, Race Against Time, Space Exploration, The Unknown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: After many decades of wars, the earth is now been left exhausted without resources. The remaining countries struggle to maintain order from the remaining of the population. The earth is dying and humanity can no longer inhabit this planet. So scientists are in search for one, most nations have devoted there last resources to a secret program that will help them get out of this mess. The the United Space Program as developed a few ships for this mission, without the public’s knowing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

Mark of a new area:    
In the year 3189, the Earth is estimated to have 13 billion people. After many years of conflict and the world slowly stops its progress. Starting to crumble as natural resources declined rapidly and there wasn’t enough for the world to share. This came to wars as different countries were fighting for the same resources to stay alive.    
  
  


Many counties have parish from these conflicts as they couldn’t sustain themselves and killed millions and millions of people from military to civilians alike. It was a terrible war that went global. Casualties: estimated 1.5 billion deaths in total in span of 3 years leaving the world in chaos.   
  


  
With the use of nuclear bombs at their disposal and other types of lethal weapons the Earth slowly started to become a hell hole itself, as the atmosphere was damage from the radiation and product consumption form humans that destroyed the ozone layer.    
  
  


**(Like carbon dioxide)** This cause Earth to unprotected form the radioactive light the sun produced and space radiation can now can directly impact earth. As the ozone was a natural physical defense against horrors of space is now no more.   
  
  


During a week on a Wednesday night a    
one giant solar storm bigger than any other recorded in history,l. The trajectory towards Earth in less than an day the scientist around the world estimate. This cause tremendous panic across the remaining nations of the world as many types of space programs have been ready for this types of situations. 

  
Throughout that time span many have gotten inside to their local nuclear bomb shelters to protect themselves, used previous during war, but many weren’t so lucky. From the big wave a direct impact swipe throughout the lands taking down all from major to small cities in the world.   
  


With the remaining humans inside the bunker mainly from VIPS and government officials that could of afford a well built bunker with proper equipment from any disaster can sustain the solar storm power and emp that it transmits.   
  
  


Time is running out, the Earth atmosphere and the planet itself is in the break of equilibrium.    
  
  
The radiation waves combined created a big EMP blast across the planet as previously stated. Destroying many types of communications and satellites in the process. Leaving the world at dark and almost lost all hope.    
Total casualties: 8 billion people were killed by the first wave.   
  
  
**—————————**   
  
  


Year: **3190**   
A year has passed since that last major war, and the follow up of the first deadly solar storm leaving only 3.5 billion people left on Earth. But now there’s a bigger threat to come.

  
  
The earth is in complete disaster with not hopes in saving it. Governments across (U.S.A, Mexico, Canada, U.k and Japan) the world and private companies were able to fund and completed 46 space ships in total that can each filled with around 12,000 colonists/people .    
**(552,000 people in total)**   


  
As they dying Earth came to a close, the atmosphere was nearly toxic and it was time to depart as there is less and less oxygen each minute.

  
  
A second wave of has been reported by scientists and with the use of an old device used mainly in WW2 and now is begin used once again. But this time is for the better of mankind. Dispatchers across what remains of the nations were informed of the second wave coming, and there's less time to prepare. This chapter of human advancement may as well the last so people thought. But a the private governments have initiated operation Safe Haven. 

  
  
Somewhere very very deep below ground, in secret facilities under the civilian underground communities.   


  
***30 minutes mark warning***

  
  
“This is an emergency plan everyone to your respective shuttles!” ,-said the announcer across all channels.

  
  
This was causing a great panic, many people were trying to get to the shuttles, while overs were boarding the wrong ones. 

  
  
There were fights going, as the civilian population have figure out what’s coming and aren’t going down without a fight, people pushing and shoving people were getting hurt tripping. Security trying to suppress the resistance.   
  
  


“Hurry faster, faster we don’t have enough time.”,-announcers said across the stations

  
***15 minute mark before the solar wave comes in***   
  
  


The was more pressure within the ships as people are embarking the docks over to their salvation there last salvation. Scientists in the 24th century predicted that the ozone layer was heavily damage by human consumption and production of carbon dioxide and natural gas that slowly but surely were affecting it negatively. Now it’s too late to turn pack and now our only difference against this type of nuclear sonar waves headed to Earth was no more.   
  
The solar storm wave is getting closer like very close.   


  
***5 minutes left***

****  
  
All ships are filled with their respective passengers, even some are still outside waiting as they close the doors waiting for them to open like that film from the end of the world 2012 movie what is still around. But that wasn’t going to happened, the food supplies and equipment will only last around two centuries at most with their respective ships. All captains are ready to launch one minute to late and their done for.... 

.    
  
**.........3...........2............1.........NOW!**

****  
  
All 46 spaceships launch at the same time. The reports says that one ship didn’t make it into the stratosphere by a 10 second delay and was hit by the electromagnetic radioactive from the solar storm. And was a direct hit and the other captains saw now they only have 45 ships now, Salvage was gone and also 12,000 people. **(540,000 people left)** **  
**

  
Still it was a rough travel as the first ship called Primis to pass through the atmosphere had taken severe damage from the junk satellites still in orbit. But it made enough space for the rest of the ships to pass without any major damages.

  
  
In journals it says that in the window people can see the Primis engulf in flames,but it kept going and going until the flames were under control.   


  
  
**—————————**  
Race your Humanity 

Year:  **3250** the AI’s followed each other in search of a new planet to colonize in the galaxy. So far nothing but to look for a prominent planet, a few light years away of searching at least. All the crew and it’s passengers are in cryostasis **(they are put into a capsule and lower the temperature low enough to stop aging and high enough not to kill them).** ****  
  
  


**——————————**

  
Update: year  **3300** A.l captain of the Primis as reported a problem with a fuel leakage in the ship. Requests repairs, but the ships were going inside a comet belt and speed it’s what’s needed to stay safe.   
  
  


87 hours later a massive cluster of comets came to the fleets locations and proceeded doing decisive and increase maneuvers.    
  


  
Primis was hit with low fuel, to avoid the incoming strike to the back engines making it even slower. And the engine room was at its limit and blow up taking down a quarter of the ship with it.   
  
  


The Primis requested support, and deactivate the few from cryostasis. But the process that the blast was big enough and it was according to files photos taken by the neighboring ship. The close quarters was also hit and when the cryostasis was turned off people immediately died by the pressure of space and debris that have flowed into the ship.   
  
  


But it was far from over the ships still maintained in course except Primis and tried to make another distress signal by the remaining people that were still aboard but it was cut off as another groups of comets came in and destroyed the ship entirely.   
  
  


——————-   
  
Log: year  **3522** The AI coordinates have finally located a stable planet to colonize. They send in probes and drones down to collect data in the environment.   
  


  
Operation Terra 2 is in advance. The atmosphere has a 97% similarities that of earth.   
  
**•** **Nitrogen — 76 percent** ****  
**•** **Oxygen — 24 percent** ****  
**•** **Argon — 0.96 percent** ****  
**•** **Carbon dioxide — 0.01percent** ****  
  
With trace amounts of neon, helium, methane, krypton and hydrogen, as well as water vapor from this unknown planet which is ideal spot. It’s a miricle!

  
  
**—————**   
  
  


All the passengers are in cryostasis to preserve the young and minds and to not waste unnecessary resources as they are the last fleet of humanity remaining.   
  
  


**——————**   
  
  


All A.I were programmed and instructed to send waves of people to colonized a planet and if they are successful they will send more.   
  


  
They all did as ordered, but there’s is a flaw in the system. The scientists did not program them on how many they will send at a time. And so it sends all the adults at once, but this came to a close and the first wave of adults of the colony and had limited contact with colonies. There was a unique A.I that was calculating how to solve this problem and it is resorting in the last batch that are made up of teenagers and children.   
  
  


The A.I named Tandem  **(Latin means last)** is ready to do anything to make the mission successful and will train this young generation that has been in cryostasis for far to long.    
  
  


So it gathers all the remaining A.I that are functioning as 3 cruiser spaceships went down to his new planet, but it didn’t came back up.4    
  
  


With the data collected from the previous to waves of explorers, the AI will train them to the best of their ability. Population:492,000   
  


  
By the population making up 20% and that equals around 24,600 teens and children and their is were the final chapter ends, by starting a brand new one. There are around 600 left of each ship.   
  


  
Tandem is ready to for the upcoming challenge one what’s ahead.


	2. The Awakening

*Alert! Alert!

"What the hell... heavy breathing" , woke up Axel from his cryostasis sleep

Cryostasis was been deactivated please go to the cafeteria, just follow the signs.,-said in the intercoms.

Teens and kids alike are staring to wake up from their sleep. Many are confused but as they slowly start to walk up.

*Cough**Cough*

"What we are already here?",-said Axel as he tries to step forward but falls instead.

*Tud*

"Arh, that hurt." ,-he said as he tries to stand up again. "woah it feels harder to move around." ,-once he figures out how to move, then he went where many were headed.

As Axel went to cafeteria the room was half full which considering that there are more people we he first aboard the ship and can only see teenagers around his age and kids among the crowds.

"Alright this is mostly everyone? Alright,

Alright everyone settle down, settle down.

I am Tandem the captain on this vessel, everyone you may or may it have notice but there are not adults in here. And for that reason look at your left." ,-said the Captain

When that happen and giant window started to open only to reveal a similar to Earth but different, with some purple and light green hurricane like weather in the surface of the planet.

"As you can see we have arrived to a new home, but in the process all the A.I had a malfunction in the system, including myself and release only the adults to colonized the planet.

"Have they made contact back?" ,-asked Axel in the back of the room

"Well they had contact back a few times, but everything was gone cold now.

*some children started to cry within the cafeteria*

"No-no-no that doesn't mean they are dead, I'm just saying they are having trouble contacting to us directly." ,-said Tamdem trying to clarify the situation.

"Also between that time in relating the systems, we the A.I have manage to upgrade ourselves in many ways to one of better human emotion. So don't get scared to asked questions."

Someone said, "what are we going to do now?"

"That's an excellent question, well you see with the little information we have gathered and this goes for the rest of the ships. We are going to train you to survived in these harsh conditions.

———-

First level

"Study how to more in this abnormal landscape. I have tried to recreate as much as possible that of the surface." ,-said Tandem as multiple trainees in the background.

"Alright trainees gather up, as you can see other ships are doing there own types of training in there respective locations, as for I had selected a location far enough from most of your parents." ,-said Tandem finally realizing that it may of sounded kind off biased towards the kids and teenagers.

"Run 10 miles around the ship now!" ,-instructed Tandem to the kids mostly teenagers where inboard to the next mission.

"We are starting with this?" ,-asks Axel

"Damn this is hard." ,-said Teenager #1

"I can barely keep up!",- said Teenager #5

"Wait for me!" ,-said Teenage #3 they have barely gone through 3 miles as half the teenagers where exhausted after being in cryogenic fro so long.

*60 minutes later*

"Almost there, everyone." ,-said Axel as most kids are about to give up.

"....to....much...." ,-said a girl making heavy breathing.

"Come over here." ,-said Axel as he kneels down and grabs the girl caring her to the end of the 10 miles.

"We have less than a mile, everyone go beyond your potential!" ,-said Axel as he goes full sprint to the finish line.

——

"Excellent everyone did a great job, I expected for more people to drop. But I was wrong, all of you 600 manage to pass." ,-said Tandem as it passes through as a small robot.

"We did it...." ,-said Axel as he puts down the girl.

".....thank....you." ,-she said, "my name is April."

"My name is Axel, nice to met you." ,-said Axel

"what are we going to do next?" ,-she asks still catching her breath.

"Not sure, but I think it will get harder." ,-sad Axel resting

"Don't say that." ,-said April

—————————-

*3 months later*

"Did you call me? Captain Tamdem." ,-said Axel reaching the tower.

"I seen your results through these past two weeks you have excellent leadership, your charisma has spread throughout the ship and also in other vessels, and have a vision for the future of humanity." ,-said Tandem in his screen

"Well thank you for the complements sir." ,-said Axel

"These are not complements, these are accomplishments and your getting promoted.",-said Tandem

"Promoted?" ,-asked Axel again confused by this.

"Yes, to general." ,-said Tandem

"General?" ,-Axel repeated

"You don't like?" ,-said Tandem

"No, I do, but what's with this rapid promotion." ,-said Axel

"We the UFE we need human leadership more than artificial intelligence for the rest of this species." ,-said Tandem

"I guess this news will spread through the ships also." ,-said Axel thinking of possible situations.

"Precisely!" ,-said Tandem

————————

*three more months*

"Alright we are ready" ,-said Axel over at the radio as he seats down on his seat.

"Alright, everyone attention we are dropping to the surface of the planet 693, take your seats. I repeat take your seats." ,-said Tandrum over in the intercom

All the ships that were selected are now headed straight to this as Axel and little they know very little about.


End file.
